happys_hutfandomcom-20200214-history
Just a RP
(don) Hello Total Drama lovers and other TV freaks! Today, we're kicking off a season that will bring us around the world, searching for places to do crazy challenges... and to destroy! I am your ost, Don, and this is... Total, Drama, Globaaaal Expedition! 11:59 Cabbage pult 74 Nice Introduce them 12:00 The not so happy user (don) We're here, at the airport of Quebec, about to take off. Let's meet our cast! (don) We have our favourite TV dumb blonde, Lindsay, who's totally ready for this season! Or she'd better be... 12:01 Cabbage pult 74 (Lindsay) *blows a kiss to the camera* Hi Daniel! 12:01 The not so happy user (don) My name is Don 12:02 Cabbage pult 74 (Lindsay) Oh, yeah, Dan, well, im glad to be here, now, where is my eyelash? And where is Tyler? 12:02 The not so happy user (don) But whatever, what do we expect from someone that's less smart than Lightning, huh? Next one in is Ennui, the guy who brings me nightmares... Why is he even here? Seriouslly, guys! (ennui) Glad to see you too (don) Ah! *as he walks off* Well, there's also Total Drama's super fan, Sierra! 12:04 Cabbage pult 74 Brb Wait a bit (Sierra) OMG Another WT season, i will love this! (Sierra) *conf.* I ranked 4th the last time i was here, so, i will learn from my mistakes, and change them to my favor! Happy? 12:09 The not so happy user yeah 12:09 Cabbage pult 74 I did it Well, go ahead 12:10 The not so happy user (don) From my old show, RR, you can also recognize Ryan, Carrie, Tom and Devin... (ryan) Sup, Don? (don) Ready to make a great season! (ennui) ... (don) Stop looking at me this way! 12:11 Cabbage pult 74 (Devin) Hi everyone! (Tom) *conf.* My rock Jenny isn't here to be with me, so, i gotta step up, and make a change, for the bloggers community...i'm actually sitting on the flush toilet? *screams* 12:13 The not so happy user (carrie) Hey, Ryan! *waves* How are things with Stephanie? 12:13 Cabbage pult 74 (Devin) Yeah. She must be fine, Carrie, now let's hurry, we will miss the others. 12:13 The not so happy user (ryan) We still are together, if that's te case, even when it does really confuse me, some times... *scratches his head* And what about you and Devin? (carrie) Doing great! I hope this will make us go closer! *kisses Devin's cheek* Yeah, let's go 12:14 Cabbage pult 74 (Devin) Well, that actually makes me feel better. 12:14 The not so happy user (ennui) *stares at Tom* (don) And who can forget about Josee, Junior and Mary? I can forget the last one, but te other two are just so fun to watch! 12:15 Cabbage pult 74 (Tom) *scared* Ok, so, how are you and Crimson? 12:15 The not so happy user (mary) Well, that was excesively rude from your side. (ennui) Dark. (ennui) But good 12:15 Cabbage pult 74 (Josee) *blowing kisses* Hello, to all my viewers, wish me luck! (Tom) N...n...nice. 12:16 The not so happy user (don) I don't care, Mary (don) Now move on, I have other people to introduce 12:16 Cabbage pult 74 Im junior? 12:17 The not so happy user (mary) *rolls eyes* Yeah I guess (Tom) (Lindsay) (Sierra) (Zoey) (Josee) (Junior) (Devin) (Dave) 12:17 Cabbage pult 74 (Junior) Excuse me! I was forgotten! Why you missed me? 12:17 The not so happy user (carrie) Oh, hi again 12:18 Cabbage pult 74 (Junior) I'm 16 now! I mean, oh, hi Carrie. 12:18 The not so happy user (don) And from Chris' show *yuck* Let's introduce this guys, Eva, Dakota, Zoey, Alejandro! (don) Sure... Sixteen (don) heh (alejandro) Hello. *waves, as music theme plays in the back* 12:19 Cabbage pult 74 (Zoey) Hello everyone, i hope we have a great time out here! 12:19 The not so happy user (ryan) Isn't this music racist? (dakota) *pushes Junior,a nd poses* 12:20 Cabbage pult 74 (Junior) Hey! Dont push me! 12:20 The not so happy user (dakota) *conf* My daddy spend lots of money on the necessary research to bring me bac3k at my old, beautiful look, so I'd better win some money... even fi I have to ruin other's lives. (dakota) Sorry, sweetcheeks. You're cute, but cameras are for the ones who know how to pose 12:21 Cabbage pult 74 (Junior) Alright...*imitates her in a mocking way behind her* 12:21 The not so happy user (eva) Move aside, Princess! *pushes Dakota* (dakota) Hey! *falls* Who invited an orangutan to compete? (eva) What did you say? 12:22 Cabbage pult 74 (Zoey) Well, i guess this won't be a sweet trip, oh well. 12:22 The not so happy user (dakota) Oh, hey, Zoey! (dakota) Thanks for the support when I was "monstering", ya know... (dakota) Still, I need to know why you eliminated me... 12:23 Cabbage pult 74 (Zoey) Oh, no problem, i understand, everyone has their bad days. (Zoey) Well, i was actually fearing you would eat me alive like in those dinosaur movies. 12:25 The not so happy user (dakota) Wow. I thought you wanted us to be BFFs... (don) Yea, whatever.still two to introduce (don) Meet Shawn and Dave! 12:25 Cabbage pult 74 (ZOEY) I DO. Remember, Scott is not here anymore! 12:26 The not so happy user (dakota) Scott?! URGH! I WOULD EAT IM ALIVE! *laughs* Joke. But I hope to not see that jerk anymore 12:26 Cabbage pult 74 (Dave) Hi, i'm Dave, and i am back! *conf.* How can i make people think im normal again? 12:27 The not so happy user (shawn) Shawn in here! Ready to rock this competition! (don) And that makes everyone! Cabbage pult 74 (DON) OK, ready to know our first location? 12:37 The not so happy user (ennui) Whatever (carrie) You can tell! 12:39 Cabbage pult 74 (Don) Alright, we are heading to Cambodia! *shots of the place* Home of cities in the jungle, magnificient temples in the jungle, and monkeys all over the...you guessed it, all over the cities in the urban zone. (Chef) And im flying this thing, so, go to losers area, and shut your wordholes! 12:41 The not so happy user (alejandro) You do a great job on that 12:42 Cabbage pult 74 (Chef) Aww...you? *atarts to fly the plane* Interactions Time 12:43 The not so happy user (dakota) So, interested into an alliance, Zoey? (dakota) I am sure that blondie there will also join us (dakota) And maybe the hipster guy 12:43 Cabbage pult 74 (Zoey) You mean...Carrie and Tom? 12:43 The not so happy user (carrie) So, how's your father, Junior? (dakota) Carrie? No, too nice. Lindsay. (dakota) She's almost as hot as I am. 12:44 Cabbage pult 74 (Junior) Embarrassing me like always, at least he took off his tattoo, but now, he has to go to another surgery for trting to do it by himself. 12:44 The not so happy user (dakota) *blows a kiss, as some paparazzis are seen in a balloon, taking pictures of her from the window* 12:45 Cabbage pult 74 (Lindsay) Ok, how are you Da'Vonna? 12:45 The not so happy user (shawn) Zombies! *throws a suitcase at the balloon, makign it break, and the paparazzi to fall* (carrie) Oh.. is he ok? 12:46 Cabbage pult 74 (Tom) He is nuts, and he looks like a 60's hippie. 12:46 The not so happy user (dakota) I am ok. What kind of make up do you use? (shawn) Woah. So close from an invasion. Whose suitcase was that? 12:47 Cabbage pult 74 (Lindsay) Lâncome, it makes me look pretty. (Tom) MY SPRAY TAN SUITCASE! BITCH HOLD MY WEAVE. *tries to attack Shawn, but he cant* 12:48 The not so happy user (ennui) Wow. Thought you were just a preppy lamer, but you ave some rage... (ryan) Are you Dave? 12:49 Cabbage pult 74 (Dave) Yeah, its me? Why? (Tom) Well yeah, my luggage was there, if we go somewhere tropical, and Jenn sees me at home like this, she will literally die. 12:50 The not so happy user (ryan) Well, i saw what you did last season... (ryan) And I think I have the key of your success with girls (ryan) Work out 12:51 Cabbage pult 74 (Dave) Well, Sky liked to work out...Teach me! 12:52 The not so happy user (ryan) Sure, first off, push ups are really important 12:52 Cabbage pult 74 (Dave) *tries to do one, but flops* It's too hard! 12:53 The not so happy user (dakota) I can imagine, Tom. If I am on this tour, is to look better. With a nice tan,a dn pictures of me in some beaches, audience will go crazy. Like, you see how hot i am? 12:53 Cabbage pult 74 (Tom) Yeah, you look like a model. 12:53 The not so happy user (dakota) Oh, thanks! That's what I am trying... (eva) *puhes Josee* I want that sit 12:55 Cabbage pult 74 (Josee) *kicks her away* Bye irrelevant bronze, this is for gold medals only. 12:55 The not so happy user (eva) Funny you say, because I've heard you've int he olimpics.. and in the Ridonculous Race (eva) I have won everywhere, but on TDI. That's more than you have 12:56 Cabbage pult 74 (Josee) *throws a tantrum and knocks out Eva with a chair* (Josee) *back to normal* Well, you were saying? 12:57 The not so happy user (shawn) Everyone in here is nuts! (eva) Ugh.. You ahve mental issues 12:58 Cabbage pult 74 (Josee) And a gold medal. I can live with that. (Chef) YOU DAMN CONTESTANTS, i have two news, a good and a bad one. (Devin) What's the good one? 12:59 The not so happy user (eva) Thought it was silver... 12:59 Cabbage pult 74 (Chef) The good one is...we are now in Cambodia. 12:59 The not so happy user (carrie) And the bad one? 1:00 Cabbage pult 74 (Chef) Well, bad one is not so important... (Chef) But we are crashlanding. (Plane starts to drop) 1:00 The not so happy user (ryan) And it is..? (ryan) *screams like a little girl again* 1:01 Cabbage pult 74 (Tom) *also screaming* 1:01 The not so happy user (shawn) We have to jump? 1:02 Cabbage pult 74 (Chef) I think so, but you aint first. *drops with a parachute* 1:02 The not so happy user (mary) I've calculated the speed, and jumping would be practically a suicide! 1:02 Cabbage pult 74 (Too late rip) (Devin) Does anyone knows how to plane this? (Ennui should do it, motionless) 1:03 The not so happy user (ennui) Sure (ennui) But I want something in return (ennui) Josee's eyeliner 1:04 Cabbage pult 74 (Josee) Here you have. 1:05 The not so happy user (ennui) *flies the plane even better than Chef* (alejandro) You're doing perfect, my friend 1:06 Cabbage pult 74 (Don) *with the hair ruined* Well, you can all step down, we are in Angkor Wat. Plus, thanks to saving all of you, and ME, Ennui is inmune at his first elimination. I would never think i would say this. 1:07 The not so happy user (ennui) *conf* I almost droped a tear of joy 1:07 Cabbage pult 74 (Josee) But i gave him what he needed to save us? I also deserve a golden inmunity. (Don) Yeah...no. (Josee) *conf.* *eye twitches* The not so happy user (dakota) What are we doing in here? 8:07 Cabbage pult 74 (Josee) I was robbed of the top of the podium, that's unacceptable, but that last time it backfired, so...if you can't destroy your enemy, join them. 8:07 The not so happy user (shawn) I bet searching for clues that zombies do actually exist, but are hidden by the governament (eva) Wonder why you exist 8:08 Cabbage pult 74 (Don) Cambodia isn't place of zombies, but anyways, now that we landed, we will start the first challenge. (Zoey) This will be fun! I can't wait. 8:09 The not so happy user (carrie) Hope it isn't too hard.. like Hawaiian rocks (ryan) You got your face flat on that *laugh* 8:09 Cabbage pult 74 (Don) Since this place is big, old, and full of monkeys, your job will be finding and capturing a monkey, and bring it back to me. 8:09 The not so happy user (carrie) At least didn't hit on the Romanian Gym...*laughs* (dakota) Eeew, monkeys 8:10 Cabbage pult 74 (Devin) *conf.* This is like the first time i have ever felt jealous, so, i better calm down, and...*trainwrecks*...who am I kidding? 8:10 The not so happy user (alejandro) How many monkeys do we have to bring? 8:10 Cabbage pult 74 (Zoey) It won't be so hard. (Don) Just one, but they aren't easy to catch, only ways possible are tackling them, climbing trees where they hide, or attract them with fruits. 8:11 The not so happy user (mary) I know the exat fruits they'll preffer 8:12 Cabbage pult 74 (Don) You may do it by yourself, or make a group. 8:12 The not so happy user (alejandro) And whoever brings the monkey first wins immunity? 8:12 Cabbage pult 74 (Don) I'll explain later what will happen, it has something to do with a reward. (Don) Now gol !* 8:13 The not so happy user (ryan) Let's go, Dave! I'll make a man out of you! 8:14 Cabbage pult 74 (Dave) Alright... 8:14 The not so happy user (shawn) Catching monkeys... we could be doing something actually featuring zombies (eva) *pushes Shawn* Get away, freak! 8:14 Cabbage pult 74 (Tom) I guess i will go by myself, or wait...i can work something here. (Josee) *to Ennui* Hey buddy, mind if we go togheter? 8:15 The not so happy user (ennui) I do have to participate? (ennui) Thought I had a reward already 8:15 Cabbage pult 74 (Don) You have to, no matter how many times you stare at me. (Don) You do have inmunity. 8:16 The not so happy user (ennui) *stares* (ennui) *walks off* 8:16 Cabbage pult 74 (Josee) You heard him, now let's go! 8:16 The not so happy user (ennui) *conf* Normally, animals come to search for me. This won't be really hard... (dakota) So... what's your plan? 8:17 Cabbage pult 74 (Zoey) Maybe we have to be a bigger group. (Zoey) I mean, for safety. 8:17 The not so happy user (dakota) Good! I suggest fashionable people (dakota) Such as Hipster and Dummy 8:17 Cabbage pult 74 (Zoey) I know, maybe that guy that screamed like a girl...Tom! (Tom) *screams like a girl from a long distance* 8:18 The not so happy user (dakota) Guess that's him (carrie) Wanna come with us, Junior? 8:18 Cabbage pult 74 (Tom) Stupid monkey ruined my hair, i look like a hobo now. (Junior) *screaming* YES! I...i mean, yeah, sounds like a cool idea. 8:19 The not so happy user (carrie) Agree to it, Devin? 8:19 Cabbage pult 74 (Devin) YEAH, I mean, yeah. 8:19 The not so happy user (carrie) The kid's probably going to need some help (ryan) Ok, so, to catch monkeys, you have to be intimidating... (ryan) Look at this... (ryan) *sees a monkey* ROOOOOOOOOOOAR! *the monkey slaps him* (ryan) Ouch (ryan) Try it yourself 8:22 Cabbage pult 74 (Dave) *the monkey knokcs him down* Its hard. 8:22 The not so happy user (ryan) Hmm... Try to punch the tree they're on (dakota) Oh, my Goodness, hope your hair's better 8:23 Cabbage pult 74 (Tom) It will, that monkey messed up with the wrong person. 8:23 The not so happy user (alejandro) So, Mary, you know what kind of fruit do those monkeys like? (mary) Yes, to be exact, you should try it with this one... *opens hand* 8:23 Cabbage pult 74 (Zoey) Guys, look! *points at a mango tree* That can be useful. 8:24 The not so happy user (alejandro) Perfect! Thanks! *grabs it and runs* (mary) ... But you'll never succeed, as it's actually this one (mary) *conf* Knew he was going to try something... (dakota) Yes, mangos! (dakota) Go and get me one! 8:26 Cabbage pult 74 (Zoey) Alright, we have to use them. *shakes the tree, and the magos start to fall* The not so happy user (dakota) Great! We can totally use this! (eva) *pushes Dakota* Thanks 8:33 Cabbage pult 74 (Lindsay) *walking by herself* I wonder where is Tony. *seeing a monkey with a red dott* Oh, this is you? (Zoey) That is so mean, Eva! (Tom) Like, can't you find your own stuff, girl? 8:35 The not so happy user (eva) Why my own stuff, when I have yours? (eva) *pushes Tom to the mud* (Tom) MUD? You did wrong, someone hold me, I'M GOIN' IN! (Zoey) *stops him* You wont fix anything that way. 8:39 The not so happy user (eva) And so? You're lighter than a doll... *pushes him back into the mud* (dakota) EEK! Stop before I get splatted with it! 8:40 Cabbage pult 74 (Sierra) *tackling Eva to the mud while she runs into the scene* Guys! Guys! You won't believe it! 8:40 The not so happy user (dakota) What? 8:41 Cabbage pult 74 (Sierra) I've just captured a monkey! 8:42 The not so happy user (eva) BRRR! (eva) GIMME THAT MONKEY (dakota) How? 8:43 Cabbage pult 74 (Sierra) I have mine, and i captured it while he was ditracted, btw, there are two in thr three having sex right now. (Tom) You can get those Eva! *little laugh* 8:43 The not so happy user (eva) *kicks Tom's leg,a dn walks off* 8:43 Cabbage pult 74 (Sierra) *conf.* Probably they see me as a tourist, but no Cody around means, i have to make my own game funnier. 8:44 The not so happy user (shawn) AAAAARGH! *jumps next to a monkey, and catches it in a web* Hah! Buying random webs here is easy! 8:44 Cabbage pult 74 (Lindsay) *qalking by, with a monkey hitting her hair* Nice, Shelli? Youre Shelli, right. Walking* 8:45 The not so happy user (carrie) How do we get that one? 8:46 Cabbage pult 74 (Devin) Maybe we could climb the tree, let me try. 8:46 The not so happy user (ryan) Look at there... Those stupid monkeys are too busy eating... 8:47 Cabbage pult 74 (Dave) Maybe we could attract them with fruit. Climbing would take so much force. 8:47 The not so happy user (ryan) Yeah, good idea (alejandro) Hey, monkeys! Want some fruit? *monkeys look at him, and sniff the fruit* 8:48 Cabbage pult 74 (Dave) *sees fruit in a tree* Man, God, why do you hate me? 8:48 The not so happy user (alejandro) Like it? *the monkeys glare* (alejandro) Uh oh... *monkeys jump on him, and start bitting him* AAA (ryan) That's easy... *punches the tree,a nd Devin falls* (ryan) Ooops, no fruit 8:49 Cabbage pult 74 (Josee) So, my original plan was making Ennui got me a monkey, but it isn needed now, he actually got ore than one...*insert Ennui with monkeys* 8:50 The not so happy user (ennui) Oh. Come withh us 8:50 Cabbage pult 74 (Devin) Look, im Malevin now! Evil evil! *laughing* Joking! (Devin) Look, i actually got some fruit! *a monkey goes near him, and mauls him for the fruit* 8:51 The not so happy user (carrie) Devin! (carrie) *its the monkey with a stick* (carrie) Are you ok? 8:51 Cabbage pult 74 (Junior) He'll be fine, now, you have something to do next Friday? 8:51 The not so happy user (alejandro) *grabs the monkey* Thanks for this! 8:52 Cabbage pult 74 (Devin) You damn!...*faints* 8:52 The not so happy user (carrie) Devin! Devin! 8:53 Cabbage pult 74 (Lindsay) *walking again, without any notice of the monkey in her hair* Hey guys! What happened to Da'Vonn? 8:53 The not so happy user (ryan) *grabs two monkeys* Hah! Easy! *monkeys bite him* (alejandro) *runs to Don* 8:53 Cabbage pult 74 (Dave) *attracts them with a fruit* Wow, actually intelligence works. (Josee) *running behing with a smiling monkey* 8:54 The not so happy user (alejandro) Here! *gives him the monkey* Take this 8:55 Cabbage pult 74 (Josee) *kicks him away* Take mine instead. 8:55 The not so happy user (alejandro) I was first! Get used to silver! 8:56 Cabbage pult 74 (Don) Whatever, Al wins the reward, which is.... 8:56 The not so happy user (alejandro) YES (ennui) *stares* 8:56 Cabbage pult 74 (Don) ...going to be revelaed after everyone arrives! 8:57 The not so happy user (ennui) *arrives, with many monkeys hugging him* 8:57 Cabbage pult 74 (Josee) *throws a tantrum* *points at Alejandro* You, will, be dethroned. 8:57 The not so happy user (carrie) Devin, how many fingers do you see? 8:57 Cabbage pult 74 (Devin) My money. (Tom) Girls..,what if we try to make a plan? What if we are last already? 8:58 The not so happy user (carrie) *lifts Devin up* I'll bring yout o the plane... (carrie) Junior, get a monkey, please 8:59 Cabbage pult 74 (Devin) No worries, i'm fine. (Devin) It's just probably that Ryan knocked me down. (Junior) *with 3 monkeys* I have them, let's run. 8:59 The not so happy user (carrie) *runs* (ryan) Any luck? 9:01 Cabbage pult 74 (Zoey) We must get those monkeys! *starts to climb a tree* 9:02 The not so happy user (dakota) *Takes a selfie* Nothing better in pressure moments 9:03 Cabbage pult 74 (Tom) Well, i think we four should work togheter. 9:03 The not so happy user (carrie) *reaching Don* (dakota) Four? We're three 9:03 Cabbage pult 74 (Devin) We are here! (Tom) I think Sierra on our side is a benefit whatsoever. 9:04 The not so happy user (dakota) Oh, yeah, you go gurl 9:05 Cabbage pult 74 (Tom) Plus, she is there, helping Zoey with the monkeys. *one falls on him, and mauls his hair* MY HAIR! (Zoey) Sorry! 9:06 The not so happy user (dakota) EEE! He ruined your hair! 9:06 Cabbage pult 74 (Lindsay) *back to the starting point* Hi, i couldnt find any monkeys. (Josee) And what about the one in your hair? (Lindsay) Oh, i thought it was Tyrone. 9:07 The not so happy user (ryan) *reaches, with two monkeys* Me and Dave are here (mary) *comes, with a totally tamed monkey* Took time, but I am here 9:09 Cabbage pult 74 (Tom) *arriving* Don't tell us, we are last...dammit, well, we tried girls. 9:09 The not so happy user (dakota) Well, we have the told monkeys... (shawn) I've been here for a wile... but where's Eva? 9:10 Cabbage pult 74 (Don) How good, but no rush, we have no elimiantions, yet, there is a reward t be handed. (Sierra) .We are just 15! We will stay! 9:10 The not so happy user (eva) *coems, monkeyless* (eva) YOU ARE ALL BITCH ES! 9:11 Cabbage pult 74 (Don) Alejandro has a reward, which will be...BEING A TEAM CAPTAIN. 9:11 The not so happy user (alejandro) Perfect *charming smile* 9:11 Cabbage pult 74 (Sierra) *plays blindsided.mp3 on her phone* (Don) You and Ennui are now team captains. Plus, have inmunity. 9:13 The not so happy user (ennui) Yes 9:13 Cabbage pult 74 (Don) Joseem for coming in bronze... (Josee) *eye twitches* Proceed... (Don) ...go to Ennui's side, you're on his team, don't kill me. (Josee) Well, hi buddy! We will have a great time. 9:15 The not so happy user (ennui) *stares* Maybe 9:16 Cabbage pult 74 (Don) You two, Alejandro and Ennui, must procced to pick your teammates from those 13 left, equal genders if possible. Al, you go first. 9:17 The not so happy user (alejandro) I choose... Lindsay 9:17 Cabbage pult 74 (Lindsay) Yay! Wha did i won? 9:17 The not so happy user (alejandro) *conf*^She's stupid, and easy to manipulate 9:17 Cabbage pult 74 What* 9:17 The not so happy user (ennui) You can pick, Josee 9:17 Cabbage pult 74 (Don) Nothing, step next to Alejandro. (Josee) Ok...*conf.* I wanna pick clueless people tha can be manipulated, or eventually, losers, like...*end conf.*...Sierra. (Sierra) Smiling face! Eee! See you guys! *to her group* (Don) Al, next choice? 9:20 The not so happy user (alejandro) Shawn, my friend, you're in my team. (shawn) Awesome! My knowledge will totally be useful and.. (alejandro) Yeah 9:20 Cabbage pult 74 (Don) Death goth, you next, pick now, 9:20 The not so happy user (ennui) Hmm... Devin had darkness (ennui) So him 9:21 Cabbage pult 74 (Devin) Sweet, i mean...ok whatever. *steps next to his team* 9:21 The not so happy user (alejandro) I pick Mary. I need to keep that mind close. (mary) A choice you won't regret 9:22 Cabbage pult 74 Al' Team: (al) (mary) (shawn) (lindsay) Ennui's Team: (ennui) (josee) (devin) (sierra) (Just a reminder) 9:23 The not so happy user equal in genders 9:23 Cabbage pult 74 Ik (Don) Goth, proceed. 9:23 The not so happy user (ennui) Carrie now. Relationships shouldn't be separated. Miss your darkness, Crimson. 9:24 Cabbage pult 74 (Devin) Whatever...*turning back*...YAS! 9:25 The not so happy user (carrie) Good! *kisses Devin* (alejandro) Hmm... Tom 9:26 Cabbage pult 74 (Tom) Well, thank you. *whispers to Dakota and Zoey* Luck girls. 9:26 The not so happy user (ennui) I guess... Dave. He also hhas darkness 9:27 Cabbage pult 74 Al' Team: (al) (mary) (shawn) (lindsay) (tom) Ennui's Team: (ennui) (josee) (devin) (sierra) (carrie) (dave) 9:27 The not so happy user (alejandro) I'll pick Dakota. *conf* Another superficial airhead. 9:27 Cabbage pult 74 (Dave) I have to say, i am dissapointed on what i did. 9:27 The not so happy user (dakota) I am on team hunk! 9:27 Cabbage pult 74 (Tom) Girl you made it! 9:27 The not so happy user (ennui) Hmmm... Any suggestions, team? 9:28 Cabbage pult 74 (Josee) I see potential on little miss godplayer. *conf.* Potential to go home! 9:28 The not so happy user (ennui) Then, I pick Zoey. 9:29 Cabbage pult 74 (Zoey) Thanks! I appreaciate it, 9:29 The not so happy user (dakota) Oh, no! (alejandro) Hmm... who's left? 9:29 Cabbage pult 74 (Zoey) I'll miss you guys! Have fun on the other side! Al' Team: (al) (mary) (shawn) (lindsay) (tom) (dakota) Ennui's Team: (ennui) (josee) (devin) (sierra) (carrie) (dave) (zoey) Ryan, Eva and.... 9:30 The not so happy user Junior 9:30 Cabbage pult 74 Oh yeah. 9:31 The not so happy user (alejandro) We pick Eva, the last girl. Good brawler 9:31 Cabbage pult 74 (Junior) Dont see me as young, im actually 16 now! I can do things! 9:31 The not so happy user (eva) *conf* ON A TEAM WITH TOM AND DAKOTA?! (dakota) Oh, he's just too cute! 9:32 Cabbage pult 74 (Tom) *conf.* On a team with Little Miss Unieyebrow? Like, hello Squidward, nice to meet you. Squlliam* (Don) Last two left, muscular tool, and kid tool. (Don) Ennui, make a choice. 9:33 The not so happy user (ennui) Hmm... (ennui) Ryan (ryan) Good! Hi Dave! Hi Carrie! (alejandro) This leaves the young man for us (dakota) *cuddles Junior* He's such a cutie! 9:35 Cabbage pult 74 (Junior) *conf.* I was last one to be picked, i feel like my dad. (Dave) Hi! The not so happy user (alejandro) So, tis is done! 9:38 Cabbage pult 74 (Don) Ok, now, for the next part, you all must choose a teamname. P.S, let Sierra do it. Now, you have three minutes, or less. 9:38 The not so happy user (ennui) Sierra surely has one or another name 9:39 Cabbage pult 74 (Sierra) We are in Cambodia. Maybe something related to that? 9:40 The not so happy user (carrie) That would be cool! 9:40 Cabbage pult 74 (Dave) Please, not something like the Team Monkey Sex (Don) Team Monkey Sex it is! But really, think of something better, or that stays. (Sierra) Wait, we actually need a better name! The not so happy user (ennui) So... 8:55 Cabbage pult 74 (Sierra) Think of something from local things. 8:55 The not so happy user (carrie) I don't know much about Cambodia 8:56 Cabbage pult 74 (Tom) *laughing* So, what is our team name now? 8:56 The not so happy user (alejandro) Team Alejandro *boasts* 8:57 Cabbage pult 74 (Sierra) I know! Team Angkor! Its the name of the temple we are on. 8:57 The not so happy user (ennui) Whatever 8:58 Cabbage pult 74 (Zoey) Maybe...Team Sunshine? I'm kind of bad at this, 8:58 The not so happy user (dakota) Team Sunshine sounds great! *hugs her* (alejandro) I chose to call us Koh Rong, as a famous paradise 10:38 Cabbage pult 74 (Tom) OMG, i like it. *thinking* Maybe this is how you gain trust. (Lindsay) You know if they sell lipstick there? 10:39 The not so happy user (dakota) *conf* My possibilities will get higher with proper allies.. I seem to get along with Tom... hmm... what about Lindsay? 10:40 Cabbage pult 74 (Sierra) Newcomers battle, huh? Guys, what about Angkor? 10:40 The not so happy user (carrie) I like it a lot. Anything but monkeys 10:41 Cabbage pult 74 (Devin) I can agree. (Don) Ok...Angkor and Koh Rong will battle it out, in their first challenge as teams. 10:42 The not so happy user (ennui) Great (ryan) We'll beat the sit out of them 10:44 Cabbage pult 74 (Don) We will make a testing challenge, you all will go inside the temple of Angkor, which is where we are, you will find a torch, and must cross the lake without the fire going out, and bring me a fire at the other side of the lake (Don) If the fire goes out, i dont care, you have to go back. (Zoey) Come on team, we can do this! 10:45 The not so happy user (alejandro) Doesn't seem hard (dakota) *conf* Having Zoey on the other team sucks, but maybe I'll still get allies.. 10:45 Cabbage pult 74 (Josee) Fire and gold, the perfect combinatión! *runs to the temple* (Don) Wait, you skater. Nevermind, go! 10:46 The not so happy user (eva) *throws a rock at Josee* (eva) Eat dust, Silver Surfer 10:46 Cabbage pult 74 (Josee) *screaming* WHO DARED TO THROW THIS? *crushes rock in her hand* 10:47 The not so happy user (eva) I DID (shawn) *runs inside te temple* Let's go, team, no zombies on the way! 10:47 Cabbage pult 74 (Josee) *throws her a bigger rock* CAUSE YEAH (Sierra) We must make something, the fire may extinct, and Cambodia is a rainy place. 10:48 The not so happy user (eva) *dodges, as it hits Alejandro* (alejandro) Man down! 10:49 Cabbage pult 74 (Josee) *to Ennui* Excuse me buddy, do you have a chain? 10:49 The not so happy user (carrie) Dave, you are smart, do you have an idea? (ennui) You can use mine, but give it back later 10:50 Cabbage pult 74 (Dave) I have an idea, which is..,*tells the same as Sierra in a split screen* 10:50 The not so happy user (alejandro) Keep without me, win! I'll join you soon! 10:50 Cabbage pult 74 (Sierra) (Dave) Collecting firewood and leaves to keep the fire alive. 10:50 The not so happy user (carrie) Great idea! 10:51 Cabbage pult 74 (Josee) *throws Eva the chain at her face* Take it back, wicked witch. 10:51 The not so happy user (carrie) Ennui and Josee can take charge of the other team, Ryan, Dave and Sierra can go for the fire, and I'll collect leaves with Devin and Zoey (eva) GRRRR YOU JUST MADE THE WORST MISTAKE (dakota) Not worse than your hair 10:52 Cabbage pult 74 (Josee) I like how you think, Goldielocks. Come on, Ennui buddy, lets climb to the podium. (Devin) I like the idea. Let's make some progress! 10:53 The not so happy user (eva) MY HAIR? (eva) OH, I'LL SHAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS! (ennui) *runs to the torches* How about making theirs go out? 10:54 Cabbage pult 74 (Tom) *laughing* Shave that unibrown instead, it looks ugly. 10:54 The not so happy user (eva) OH, YOU DIDN'T JUST...!!! (dakota) What, be that ugly? (mary) *pushes Ennui* Get away from our torch, freak! 10:55 Cabbage pult 74 (Tom) What? That i questioned your ugly looks, i did it, what you will do about it? 10:55 The not so happy user (shawn) *grabs the torch* Yeah, stupid freaks. 10:55 Cabbage pult 74 (Josee) *throws water* Sabotage! Now to the podium! (Sierra) I have it! Run! 10:55 The not so happy user (eva) *punches his face, and breaks his glasses* AND NOW YOU, BLONDIE! 10:55 Cabbage pult 74 (Let Mary sabotage) 10:56 The not so happy user (mary) Sierra! 10:56 Cabbage pult 74 (Tom) Good I had a new pair. 10:56 The not so happy user (mary) Watch out! *points her back* 10:56 Cabbage pult 74 (Tom) *runs away, screaminh* (Sierra) What? 10:57 The not so happy user (shawn) *does a flip kick on her face* ZOMBIE! (mary) *grabs the torch* Excellent (eva) I'LL GET YOU TWO! (dakota) *hides on the confessional* 10:57 Cabbage pult 74 (Sierra) What the hell? Josee, wasnt our torch lighten up? 10:58 The not so happy user (carrie) *runs in, with leafs* Here 10:58 Cabbage pult 74 (Tom) *conf.* Me and Dakota hide from the horrendous Eva, we dont know if she is near... 10:58 The not so happy user (ryan) *grabsJosee's leg* Wait right there! 10:59 Cabbage pult 74 (Josee) *looking at the other with a new torch* They have it, look! (Josee) *kicks his face* 10:59 The not so happy user (ryan) Ouch! Why are the girls that dress up the most ridiculously always dangerous? (eva) *breaks the door* YOU ARE DEAD! 10:59 Cabbage pult 74 (Josee) RUN, THEY HAVE IT! (TOM) *attacks her with spray tan* Run! 11:00 The not so happy user (mary) *runs with the torch, and sees Josee* Crap! Kid, grab it! *tosses it to Junior* (shawn) Why the kid? 11:00 Cabbage pult 74 (Junior) *drops it* Too hot! My hands! I mean,,,dammit, i skipped. 11:01 The not so happy user (mary) He's ahead of us and... Oh, c'mon! 11:01 Cabbage pult 74 (Josee) Yeah, see you at the loser class from the winner podium! 11:01 The not so happy user (eva) *throws the confessional door with Dakota and Tom hugging at it to Josee* 11:01 Cabbage pult 74 (Sierra) *runs with the torch* You have the firewood? 11:02 The not so happy user (alejandro) *conf* The team's going awfully... (carrie) Here, come, Devin, Zoey! 11:02 Cabbage pult 74 (Josee) You just didn't...*throws a rock* 11:02 The not so happy user (ennui) I'll get a new one (eva) HAH 11:02 Cabbage pult 74 (Devin) This is good, we can actually win. 11:03 The not so happy user (dakota) EEEW! This is disgusting! 11:03 Cabbage pult 74 (Tom) Run! *kicks Eva away and screams like a girl* Cabbage pult 74 (Josee) *nice voice, to Ennui* Such a hard moment, am i right? (Devin) Well, so, Carrie, what if we go for firewood, togheter, i mean, the fire needs to be going on. 11:08 The not so happy user (ennui) *runs with the torch* Wanna have it? (carrie) Sure thing *holds is hand* *his (alejandro) *conf* Ok.. we have a butter fingers kid, a zombie nut, three preps, a psycho and the scientist. I am the only good one in the team. Guess that's why I am the leader 11:11 Cabbage pult 74 (Josee) I have an idea. 11:11 The not so happy user (shawn) Who has the torch? (mary) Well, Junior did lose it... So, we should go for a new one 11:11 Cabbage pult 74 (Josee) I will run with it like an athlete to light up the podium, other try to cover me. (Junior) I still have it, it just fell out, i will go for the fire, i wanna proove i can do moee things. 11:13 The not so happy user (ennui) Ok. I guess 11:13 Cabbage pult 74 (Zoey) I like the idea, lets go! 11:13 The not so happy user (eva) I'LL SHOW YOU FIRE! (eva) *gets a lighter, and starts t burn Dakota's hair* (dakota) EEEE! HEEELP! 11:14 Cabbage pult 74 (Tom) *throws water at it* (Tom) You're now the Girl on Fire, back off, Katniss. (Tom) Meanwhile, you, get skme make up, *throws spray tan at Eva* 11:15 The not so happy user (mary) CAN YOU JUST STOP ARGUING, AND LIGHT THE KID'S TORCH? (shawn) Wow (shawn) I like this fire in you *kneeslap* 11:15 Cabbage pult 74 (Junior) I just did it, when people argue, nobody notices what i do, amd how i do it. 11:16 The not so happy user (mary) Oh. Good job, kid (eva) *grabs Tom, and puts the spray tan bottle down his throat* EAT IT 11:17 Cabbage pult 74 (Lindsay) Lets go to the pool party, the others are there! 11:17 The not so happy user (dakota) LEAVE MY FRIEND! 11:18 Cabbage pult 74 (Tom) With such a pleasure, cause it makes me look pretty, if you ate a dozen, it will keave fat and ugly. Now, try to hurrym cause Angkor is in the water already. 11:18 The not so happy user (alejandro) Finally got out of under the rock, run, kid! Run! 11:18 Cabbage pult 74 (Josee) *dead glance at Eva from the water* Buhbye 11:18 The not so happy user (eva) GIIIAAAAARGH (eva) *throws Tom at Josee* 11:19 Cabbage pult 74 (Tom) *has a frog on his head, and squeals like a girl* 11:20 The not so happy user (carrie) Go, Josee! 11:20 Cabbage pult 74 (Josee) We are winning this! We will win this! Podiumm here I GO 11:21 The not so happy user (ryan) She kicked y face when I tried to tell her to take it easy... Ouch... can't imagine what would she do if we were on different teams 11:21 Cabbage pult 74 (Josee) *notices it starts to rain* What? THE TORCH WILL EXTINCT, HURRY I NEED AN UMBRELLA! 11:23 The not so happy user (ennui) *opens the umbrella he used wit Crimson* May this work? 11:23 Cabbage pult 74 (Josee) Yeah! *reaching the other side* PODIUM! (Don) NOT STILL 11:24 The not so happy user (carrie) Why? 11:24 Cabbage pult 74 (don) I need alk and every single team member here, which means, Koh Rong has a chance still. (Tom) You heard that! Hurry! *the frog also screams* 11:25 The not so happy user (shawn) FOR JASMINEEEE! *runs* 11:25 Cabbage pult 74 (Junior) Someone get the torch! 11:25 The not so happy user (mary) Ooops! *makes Dave trip* Didn't see you 11:26 Cabbage pult 74 (Dave) *drowning* Help! 11:26 The not so happy user (ryan) *grabs Dave* You light as a doll (mary) *Crosses, with shawn* C'mon, team! 11:26 Cabbage pult 74 (Dave) Hey! But, thanks for saving me. (Junior) The torch! 11:27 The not so happy user (alejandro) *crosses the finish line* Go, go! 11:27 Cabbage pult 74 (Zoey) *reaches the finish* Done, come on guys! (Sierra) *swimming* 11:28 The not so happy user (carrie) *reaches with Devin* Here we are (ennui) *has already reached with Josee, just stares* (ryan) IT'S DOWN TO US! (ryan) And Sierra 11:29 Cabbage pult 74 (Devin) *passes oit* 11:29 The not so happy user (eva) *runs in,a nd jumps to Josee* I'LL DESTROY YOU! 11:29 Cabbage pult 74 (Sierra) *arrives* 11:30 The not so happy user (dakota) C'MON, Tom! 11:30 Cabbage pult 74 (Sierra) You wont believe how many monkeys helped to film my new documentary, Monkeys in Cambodia. 11:30 The not so happy user (carrie) Ugh, don't talk about monkeys... 11:31 Cabbage pult 74 (Tom) I am trying, but someone made i got too many salt water down my throat. *glares at Eva* 11:31 The not so happy user (dakota) *crosses* Just Tom, Junior and Lindsay vs. Ryan and Dave! 11:32 Cabbage pult 74 (Lindsay) *slowly swimming, but making it it to the end* (Tom) Help! (Dave) Just a few meters and we are done. 11:32 The not so happy user (ryan) *throws Dave after the finish line* JUST ME! 11:33 Cabbage pult 74 (Dave) *takes a hard hit where no one wants to take a hard hit* (Junior) Someone grab the torch, i cant swim wih too mich weight. 11:34 The not so happy user (alejandro) Tom, help the kid! 11:35 Cabbage pult 74 (Tom) Say that to ego Eva! *makes it to the end, almsot dyjng* 11:35 The not so happy user (what the hell is Berry about?) 11:35 Cabbage pult 74 That he is a dumbass Its a damn joke 11:36 The not so happy user (ryan) *makes it to te finsih line* Done... *panting* 11:37 Cabbage pult 74 (Junior) *drowns* (Don) Angkor wins immunity! 11:37 The not so happy user (alejandro) *gets Junior out of the water* (alejandro) It sould be unlegal to get underages compete int his show 11:38 Cabbage pult 74 (Junior) Im...16...*spits salt water* (Don) Back to the plane, Koh Rong, you meet me today at Elimination, see you in the nighttime. 11:39 The not so happy user (dakota) Poor kid... having allucinations... Cabbage pult 74 (Don) Welcome Kaoh Rong tribem this is your first elimination ceremony. 10:14 The not so happy user (alejandro) And how do we vote, exactly? 10:14 Cabbage pult 74 (Don) Id usually would make a talk with you all, but I wanna see who goes first. (Don) Ok, go to the confessionary, and stamp the photo of the person you want to go. 10:15 The not so happy user (eva) *stamps a picture of Dakota* You are completely useless to the team, and a pain in my face. Time to go 10:16 Cabbage pult 74 (Tom) *stamps a photo of Eva* I can't stand you, and I won't miss you. Byebye 10:16 The not so happy user (mary) *stamps a picture of Junior* If you stop and check by, our chances are higher if the weakest players are out. And you are a little kid, so... (dakota) *stamps a photo of Eva* Like, who else could I vote for? 10:17 Cabbage pult 74 (Lindsay) *stamps a photo of Junior, as an accident* He is so cute. 10:18 The not so happy user (shawn) *stamps a photo of Junior* It's for the good. You wouldn't survive, you already nearlly drown... 10:18 Cabbage pult 74 (Junior) *stamps a photo of Alejandro* This is probably the best choice. 10:19 The not so happy user (alejandro) *stamps a photo of Lindsay* You didn't do anyting at all. You are pretty, but not so much... (Don) I'll go to get the votes. (Don) I'll read the votes. (Don) Eva... (Don) Dakota (Don) Junior (Don) Alejandro (Don) Lindsay (Don) Ok, this is so weird, almost everyone got voted. 10:23 The not so happy user (shawn) Seems like I was lucky 10:23 Cabbage pult 74 (Don) Next vote...Eva 10:24 The not so happy user (mary) Not the only one 10:24 Cabbage pult 74 (Don) Tom (Don) Junior (Don) Last vote and person leaving (Don) Well, child, Junior, three is enough. (Junior) Wow, ok...*sigh* 10:25 The not so happy user (alejandro) Not a bad boot 10:27 Cabbage pult 74 (Don) Since i dont wanna kill nobody, you will stay in the cargo hold, then, we leave you in the next closest airport. (Junior) *leaves scene* (Don) To the reat of you, you can go back to loser class